Girl meets world (my Way Series)
by analford2k
Summary: My Fan-fiction spin off
1. Chapter 1

So This Is MY Pilot I Only own Names that are not reconized and the plot.  
(2002 is Riley's birth year)

Girl meets world  
(12 years ago)  
"Push Topanga" said Cory encouragingly.  
"I am pushing wise guy" she screamed.  
"Sorry honey one more push!" Cory told her.  
AHHHHHH! She screamed.  
"It's a girl" said the doctor.  
"Welcome to the world Riley Elizabeth Mathews" Said Topanga.  
"Ready to meet the world?" Asked Cory.

Present  
"Cory?" Said Topanga.  
"I 'm sorry what?" Cory asked.  
"Cory you've been staring off into space for twenty mins what's up."  
"I was thinking about the day Riley was born." He said.  
"How time is flying our Riley is in seventh grade and in my class!" said Cory.  
"Speaking of witch you two need to get to school." Said Topanga.  
"Not so fast' Said Riley. "Maya isn't here yet."  
Just as she finishes speaking Maya walks in.  
"Hey Riley Hey Mr. &Mrs. Mathews." Maya Greeted.  
"Now can we go." Asked Cory.  
"Sure." Said Riley.

They Arrive at school  
"See you later Daddy" Said Riley  
"Sooner then you think." Said Cory with a smirk.  
"What does that mean" She Asked.  
"You'll see." He Said.  
" Okay Bye. Said Riley.  
Riley and Maya read their schedules.  
"Yes we got all the same classes" Said Maya.  
"Nooooo! "Screamed Riley.  
"Hey!" said Maya defensivley.  
"Not you Look!' Said Riley  
Maya looks at Riley's schedule it reads  
1st Mathews, Eric  
2nd Feeny, George  
3rd Mathews, Cory  
4th Wright, James  
5th Jones, Candice

"Are you kidding me." The girls said in unison.  
"My Uncle My Dad and His teacher what a day." Said Riley.  
Bell Rings  
The girls race down the hall  
They enter Eric's classroom  
Bell rings  
"Take Your Seats Class." Said Eric  
"My Name is Mr. Mathews I am your science teacher."  
"Since it is the first day class will be short." Said Mr. Mathews.  
"While I Take role you can read Chapter1 in your textbook." He Said.

The role List followed as

Emma Black  
Molly Rider  
Chynne James  
Maya Hart  
Riley Mathews  
Farkle Mincus  
Lucas Green  
Laura Allen  
Josh Fromal  
and so on.  
Ten mins Later  
" Class Dismised " Said Eric

In Feeneys Classroom  
"Good morning class" Said Feeney  
" I am Mr. Feeney I will be your Social Studies teacher."  
"I have been teaching for forty years I know all the tricks."  
"Now Maya." Said Riley.  
" I Got it Riley"  
Maya started Shawn's Feeny call

"Feeeeney" Said Maya  
"Mathews and Hart and Mincus stay after class."  
Bell Rings  
"Now I Taught all your parents except you Miss Hart."  
"But aparently I get a second generation and i am looking forward to teaching you this year."  
"Go on now you're late." Said Feeney  
" Thank You Mr. Feeney" Said the group  
Riley and Maya Where late for math with Cory.  
"Riley Elizabeth Mathews why are you late" Asked Cory.  
"Feeney kept me over but i am not in trouble" Said Riley  
"Good get in there" Said Cory

The rest of the day went off without a hitch.

"Hi Mom." Said Riley.  
" Hey Mrs. Mathews" Said Maya  
" Hey girls snacks are on the table" Said Topanga  
" Thanks." Said the girls.  
" Hey Riley I have to go." Said Maya  
"Okay see you tomorrow." Said Riley

Riley sat next to Topanga

"So how was school today." Asked Topanga  
"Aweful I got Uncle Eric , Dad, and Mr. Feeney" Responded Riley.  
"Cornelius Mathews get out here now." Yelled Topanga  
"Mom who's Cornelius" Asked Riley  
"Me" Said Cory  
Riley looks on shocked"  
"Now Do you want to explain to me how our daughter got you and Eric and Feenny." Asked Topanga.

"I Made my wold Riley's" World Cory Said.  
"Honey you can't GIVE her a place in the world she has to EARN it." Said Topanga  
"I Have an idea" "Cory Get the Jounal" Said Topanga.

Cory Returns with the Jounal  
"We wrote this while your mom was pregnent with you." Said Cory  
"The Back is for you to add entries for future Mathews' " Added Topanga  
"Read The first page" Said Cory.

Dear Mathews, If you are reading this you are in 7th grade. It is time for you to start meeting the world piece by piece. It is not easy to meet the world. There will be ups downs romance and more, but you are a Mathews both of us have met the world. Now it's your turn. Little by Little make it yours. Meet the world.  
Love,  
Topanga and Cory  
Mom and Dad  
2002  
The END


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1 in my spinoff series

"Riley, Breakfast." Said Topanga

"Coming mom." Said Riley

A pale Riley enters the kitchen.

"Riley honey are you feeling okay." Asked Topanga.

"Yeah why." Asked Riley.

"Well you just look pale that's all." Said Topanga

"Well I haven't gotten sick today" Said Riley

Topanga takes Riley's temperature.

"No fever we will ask your father what he thinks." Said Topanga

"Cory? " Shouted Topanga.

Cory Enters

"Yeah Honey." Asked Cory

"Should Riley stay home from school." Said Topanga.

"Well does she have a fever?" Asked Cory.

"No Daddy." Said Riley

"Well then let's go I will keep an eye on you." Said Cory

"Cory." Said Topanga warningly.

"Don't worry I'll watch her." He said again.

"Alright go on, but take it easy." She said.

"I will mom." Said Riley slightly annoyed.

"Riley where's Maya we are going to be late." Said Cory.

"She will be here in 3…2…1" Said Riley

Maya enters

"Hi Riley." Said Maya

"How do you do that." Asked Cory.

"Channeling of course now let's go."

They exit.

They arrive at school.

"Bye daddy." Said Riley

She walks off with Maya.

"Ok Riley what's going on and don't try to lie."

"Ok you got me I feel awful my head hurts my stomach hurts and I am cold." Said Riley.

"Riley why didn't you tell your parents?" Asked Maya

"They both had work, and besides it will go away." Said Riley.

"Ok but I am watching you." Said Maya.

"Good now come on we will be late." Said Riley.

The girls entered Eric's classroom

"Good morning class." Said Eric.

"Good morning Mr. Mathews." Said the class.

"Now let's get down to business." Said Eric.

"Read pages 12-15 we will have an oral quiz." Said Eric

10 mins later

"Riley Mathews what is the process of plants making food?" Asked Eric

"Riley?" Asked Maya

No response.

Inside Riley's head

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Ah! My head is killing me!" Riley said to herself.

"Oh no!" Said Riley as her stomach lurched.

Riley raised her hand

"Yes Riley." Asked Eric.

"May I use the restroom" Asked Riley

"Sure Riley would you like someone to go with you?" He asked.

"Maya please." Said Riley.

"Aright go on"

Maya grabbed the trashcan and they raced down the hall

She ran into the bathroom Maya followed.

Seconds later Riley emptied her stomach into the toilet.

5 mins later

"OK Riley no more games I am taking you to the nurse." Said Maya

Riley cleans her face.

"Ok Maya take me." Said Riley

On the way to the Nurse.

"Oh No Maya now.

Maya gives Riley the Bucket just in time.

"We are almost there Riley." Said Maya

They arrive at the nurse.

"Miss Malcom Riley got sick." Said Maya.

"Thank You Maya Can you bring her things down here." Asked Ms. Malcom.

"Sure." Said Maya.

"Thanks." Said Riley.

"Now let's take care of you." Said Ms. Malcom

"Open up"

Riley opened her mouth for the thermometer.

2 mins later

"101.6 who should I call to come get you." She Asked.

"My uncle Shawn Hunter." Said Riley.

"What's his number sweetheart?" She asked.

"718-257-8761" Said Riley.

The nurse dials the number

On the phone with Shawn.

"Hello is this Shawn Hunter.

"Yes it is who this is."

"This is the nurse at Main Street Middle School."

"Your Niece Riley is sick could you come pick her up."

"Sure I will be there in 10 mins."

"Thanks see you soon, bye."

2 mins later Maya arrives

"Here's your things Riley feel better." Said Maya.

"Thanks Maya see you soon." Said Riley

Maya exits

15 Mins later

Shawn arrives and checks Riley out.

"Hey kiddo how do you feel?" Asked Shawn.

"Awful." Riley said weakly

"Well get you home huh?" Asked Shawn.

"Ok." Riley Murmured.

Shawn takes Riley to his apartment, and puts her in the guest bed.

"Kiddo do you need anything." Asked Shawn.

"Can I have some orange Gatorade and saltines please?" Asked Riley.

"Sure I'll be right back."

He returns with the Gatorade and crackers.

"Take it slow I don't want you to get sick again." Warned Shawn

"Ok" Said Riley.

20 mins later Riley is asleep so Shawn calls Cory at work.

On the phone with Cory

"Hey Cory

"Hey Shawn

"You know Riley is home with me right"

"No why is she home with you?"

"Because she got sick at school."

"I will be there in ten mins."

"Whoa Cory I have it under control just pick her up when you get off work."

"Are you sure Shawn?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Ok see you later."

"Ok Bye."

They hang up.

"Daddy!" Riley Screamed.

Shawn raced up the stairs.

"Riley honey calm down it was just a nightmare."

"Uncle Shawn it was so scary." Said Riley"I know but it's over now."

After consoling Riley Shawn looked in her backpack.

He came upon the journal.

"Hey kiddo what's this." Asked Shawn

"The journal mom and dad gave to help me meet the world." Said Riley.

"Will you read me page 2 please." Asked Riley

"Sure Kiddo." Said Shawn.

Page 2 read

Dear Mathews,

If you are reading this you have spent the day bonding with "Uncle" Shawn. He is a pretty awesome guy. He is also your godfather. He is a person you can always talk to. If you don't want to tell us something tell him, because like us he will always be there for you.

Love,

Topanga and Cory

Mom and Dad

Shawn stayed with Riley until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Then kissed her on the forehead.

Turned off the lights, and left the room.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2 in my spinoff series

R&R Shawn/Riley fluff

I only own the plot.

Cory and Topanga are out of town and Riley stays with Shawn.

"Riley?" Called Topanga.

"Yeah mom." Said Riley

"We need to drop you off at Uncle Shawn's." Said Topanga

"Coming Mom."

Riley grabbed the journal and shoved it in her bag.

"Ready." Said Riley

She goes downstairs.

They leave for Shawn's apartment.

They arrive at Shawn's.

"Hey kiddo." Greeted Shawn

"Hi Uncle Shawn." Said Riley.

"Why don't you get settled in while we talk to Uncle Shawn." Said Cory

"Ok daddy."

Riley went upstairs to her room

Downstairs Cory, Topanga, and Shawn talk.

"So how is Riley doing?" Asked Shawn.

"Not good." Said Cory.

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Shawn.

"She has Nightmares every night and her asthma is really bad." Said Topanga.

"Well I can handle it trust me." Said Shawn.

"We trust you Shawn that's why you are Riley's godfather." Said Cory.

"Riley We're leaving." Called Cory.

"Coming Daddy."

Riley came downstairs.

Riley hugged her parents.

"Bye sweetie see you in two weeks." Said Cory and Topanga.

Cory and Topanga leave.

"So kiddo what do you want for dinner." Asked Shawn.

"Is Mac and Cheese too much to ask." Asked Riley

"Nope coming right up." Said Shawn.

"Uncle Shawn Can I go see Maya." Asked Riley.

"Sure just be sure to be home by 6:30pm for dinner."

"Ok See you later said Riley.

Riley met Maya at the park.

"Hey Maya what do you want to do. "Asked Riley.

"Can we play Tag." Asked Maya.

"Sure just go easy on me okay." Said Riley.

"You got it Riley." Said Maya

After playing for 10 mins.

"Help mee mayyaa." Wheezed Riley.

"Riley what's wrong?" Asked Maya franticly.

"I can't breathe." Wheezed Riley.

"Help." Called Maya.

This caught the attention of Mr. Feeney.

"Ms. Hart what is the matter." Asked Mr. Feeney Concerned.

"It's Riley she can't breathe." Said Maya.

"Sounds like Asthma take me to her." Said Mr. Feeney.

Maya took Mr. Feeney to Riley.

"Ms. Mathews where is your inhaler." Asked Mr. Feeney.

Riley points to the outside pocket of her purse.

"Ms. Hart grab her inhaler please."

Maya did so.

"Here you go Mr. Feeney." Said Maya.

"Thank you Ms. Hart."

Feeney turned his attention to Riley.

"Ms. Mathews sit down on the grass." Said Feeney soothingly.

Riley did so.

"Now take some deep breaths."

Riley did so.

"Now put the inhaler in your mouth and pump the button twice."

Riley did so.

"Do you feel better?" Feeney asked gently.

"Yes thank you." Responded Riley.

"Now let's get you home I think you had enough excitement for one day." Said Feeney.

"I agree."

"Except I am staying with Shawn Hunter for 2 weeks." Said Riley.

"Off we go then." Said Feeney.

"Bye Maya see you tomorrow." Said Riley.

Maya waved.

Mr. Feeney walked Riley to Shawn's apartment.

Mr. Feeney knocked on the door.

Shawn opens the door to find his teacher and Riley.

"Hello Mr. Hunter." Said Mr. Feeney.

"Mr. Feeney what are you doing here." Asked Shawn.

"Well Riley had an Asthma attack in the park and I didn't want her to have another one on the way home so I went with her." Said Mr. Feeney

"Well thank you Mr. Feeney." Said Shawn.

"You're welcome Mr. Hunter and tell Ms. Mathews I will see her in school on Monday." Said Mr. Feeney.

"I Will Mr. Feeney." Said Shawn.

Shawn closes the door.

"Eat your Dinner kiddo then we are going to have a chat." Said Shawn.

"Yes Uncle Shawn." Responded Riley.

20 mins later

Riley is on the couch next to Shawn.

"Now let's talk" Said Shawn.

"Yes Sir". Asked Riley.

"First of all what started your attack." Asked Shawn.

Riley hung her head.

"Riley?" Prompted Shawn.

"I was running." Said Riley Ashamed.

"Riley Elizabeth Mathews you know better than that." Said Shawn.

"I Know but I wanted to feel normal." Said Riley.

"Riley Elizabeth Mathews you are normal."

"Thanks Uncle Shawn."

"You're welcome kiddo go ahead and get ready for bed you have school tomorrow."

"Ok Uncle Shawn."

Riley climbed the stairs to her room, got ready for bed.

Shawn tucked her in.

"Hey Uncle Shawn will you read page three in the journal."

"Sure kiddo." Said Shawn.

Page 3 read.

Dear Mathews,

You are doing great meeting the world. This is just to recap. Speak your mind. Study hard and always ask for help. You will always have us, Eric, Shawn, and Feeney to help you meet the world along the way. Have fun meeting the world.

Love,

Topanga and Cory

Mom and Dad

2002

Riley fell asleep.

Shawn went downstairs.

2 hours later.

"Mom! " Riley screamed.

Shawn ran upstairs.

"Riley honey calm down."

"No! I don't want to die leave me alone." Screamed Riley.

"Riley sweetheart wake up "

"Uncle Shawn?"

"Yeah honey it's me."

"Will you sleep in here with me please?"

"Sure kiddo."

Shawn climbed into the bed with Riley.

(No Mature Suggestions just family circumstances)

"Goodnight kiddo."

"Goodnight Uncle Shawn."

In 5 mins they had both fallen into a dreamless sleep.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3

I only own the plot

"Riley?" "Come on you'll be late for school." Called Cory.

"Coming dad." Responded Riley.

Riley came traipsing down the stairs.

"Riley hurry up and eat your breakfast." Said Topanga.

Riley scarfed down a bagel and wrapped one up for Maya.

"Come on dad we will be late." Said Riley.

"What about Maya." Questioned Topanga.

"3…..2….1." Said Riley.

Maya enters.

"How on earth did she do that?" Asked Topanga.

"Friendstincts." Said Riley.

They leave for school.

They arrive at school.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye Riley

Riley sneaks away from Maya.

And goes to find Lucas.

They had been dating for 2 months.

"Hi Lucas." Said Riley.

"Hey baby." Said Lucas.

"Want to go out to dinner." Asked Riley

"Sure." Said Lucas.

They went out to lunch in the school courtyard.

"So babe do you want to cut class." Asked Lucas.

Riley's heart jumped.

"No! I don't." screamed Riley.

"Well if you don't want to obey me we're though." Said Lucas.

Riley ran to find Maya.

"Maya you want to have some fun." Asked Riley.

"You know it." Responded Maya.

"Good after school we sneak out and ride the subway until after my curfew." Said Riley.

"Are you sure Riley? You'll get in trouble." Warned Maya.

"I don't care." Screamed Riley.

"Are you coming or not." Asked Riley.

"I will come but what happened." Said Maya.

"Nothing just meet me in the subway station in ten mins." Said Riley.

They met at the subway station.

They ride the train for 30 min before Lucas boards it.

"LUCAS." Riley screamed.

She backed away from him before darting off the train.

"Riley! Where are you going." Asked Maya.

But she was already out of earshot.

Riley arrived home 40 mins late.

"Riley Elizabeth Mathews what are doing home so late?" Asked Cory sternly.

"I was out with Maya." Said Riley.

"Eat your dinner and go to your room." Said Topanga.

"But Mom!" Said Riley.

"No buts Riley upstairs now." Said Cory.

"I hate you!" Riley Screamed

She stomped up the stairs.

"What has gotten into her?" Asked Topanga.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Said Cory.

"No Cory let her calm down she will talk when she is ready." Said Topanga.

"Ok Topanga" Complied Cory.

Meanwhile, Riley climbed out of her window.

She arrived at Shawn's.

She rapped on the door.

"Kiddo what are you doing here." Asked Shawn.

Riley began sobbing.

"Whoa kiddo what's wrong."

She sobbed harder.

"Come on in and calm down kiddo."

Shawn guided Riley to the couch.

Shawn rubbed circles on Riley's back until her crying ceased.

"Now what's going on kiddo?"

"Lucas broke up with me."

"Oh I am sorry kiddo well it's his loss."

"Thanks Uncle Shawn."

"You're welcome now let's see what the journal says about heartbreak."

"Ok try page 4"

Page 4 read

Dear Mathews,

If you are reading this you have experienced your first heart break. But don't worry time heals all wounds. It will be the first of many. But out there is the perfect guy for all. And finally we will be there for you in your time of need.

Love,

Topanga and Cory

Mom and Dad

2002

"Now let's go except your punishment like a mature adult."

"Yeah"

They arrived at Riley's house.

"Riley upstairs now." Said Topanga

"Yes Mom."

"Now Shawn why was Riley so upset." Asked Cory.

"She went through her first breakup." Said Shawn.

"Oh poor Riley." Said Topanga.

"Riley come downstairs please." Asked Cory.

Riley came down.

"Riley we are sorry about your breakup, but your behavior can't go unpunished." Said Cory

"We have decided that you may not see Maya outside of school for two weeks." Said Topanga.

"I Understand." Said Riley.

"Good." Said Topanga.

Cory and Topanga hugged their daughter.

Though she was being punished she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 4

I only own the plot.

"Riley hurry up you'll be late." Said Topanga.

"Coming mom." Responded Riley.

Riley came downstairs.

She quickly ate her cereal.

"Dad hurry up." Yelled Riley.

"I am coming Riley." Said Cory.

Cory and Maya enters.

"Good morning Mathews family what up." Maya Greeted overdramatically.

"Ah Maya never a dull moment. Said Cory.

"Nice to see you to Mr. Mathews." Maya shot back.

"Hey before you to have brawl we need to go to school. Said Riley.

"Coming ma'am." Said Maya and Cory jokingly.

They arrive at school.

"Come on Maya lets go."

They Walk towards Feeney's classroom.

Crack!

"Riley what is that?" Asked Maya.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Said Riley.

They raced down the hall.

They stopped at the gym, where Lucas was throwing baseballs though the gym windows.

"Maya go get the principal." Said Riley.

"Will do." Said Maya

Maya went to find the principal.

"Lucas what are you doing." Asked Riley.

"Getting you in trouble." He said sinisterly.

He took a piece of glass and cut his foot.

And planted a baseball in her hand.

Just as the principal Eric, Cory and Mr. Feeney arrive.

"Riley how could you do this." Questioned Cory.

"I didn't Maya knows she saw tell them." Pleaded Riley.

Maya is silent.

"Ms. Mathews go to detention." Said Mr. Feeney.

"Won't you even listen to me?"

"No we have proof now go. Said Eric.

Riley went to detention.

As soon as she was out of earshot the grownups had a conversation.

"What has gotten into Riley?" Asked Eric

"I think I know." Feeney spoke up.

"Me too." Said Cory.

"Well she and Lucas recently broke up so maybe this is her revenge." Feeney offered.

Meanwhile Maya caught up to Riley.

"Hey I'm sorry I freeze under pressure." Explained Maya apologetically.

"It's okay i just wish we had some dirt on him to prove my innocence." Said Riley.

"We do." Said Maya.

She pulls out an audio tape.

We Hear.

"What are you doing." Said Riley

"Getting you in trouble." Said Lucas.

Tape ends.

"See you later." Said Riley.

She walks to detention.

After school.

"Hello Topanga." Asked Cory.

"Hi sweetie where's Riley." She Asked.

"In detention." Said Cory Solemnly.

"What did she do?" Asked Topanga shocked."

"She threw a baseball though the gym windows and cut Lucas's foot." Responded Cory.

"Cory you don't seriously believe that do you." Topanga asked.

"Of course i do Lucas said he said he saw her do it." Said Cory.

"Alright i see your point." Said Topanga.

Riley arrives home.

"Dad how could you believe i would do something so cruel." Asked Riley.

"Because I had proof." Said Cory.

"I hate you." Screamed Riley.

She ran upstairs and slammed her door.

She called Shawn.

(**Bold =Riley Shawn=** Shawn)

"Hello"

(**Sobbing**) **"Uncle Shawn can I come live with you."**

"Well kiddo I don't know about that."

"**Please?"**

"Tell you what you can come spend the night."

"**Ok thank you."**

"No problem kiddo I'll be there in 10 mins get packed."

"**Ok I will Bye"**

"Bye kiddo."

They hang up.

Riley packs a bag.

Then she went downstairs.

"Riley get back upstairs." Said Topanga.

"No mom I am going to go spend the night with Uncle Shawn." Said Riley.

"Oh no you won't." Said Topanga.

"Topanga a word." Asked Cory.

"Sure what's up?" Asked Topanga.

"Let her go." Said Cory.

"**Why?"** said Topanga.

"Because maybe Shawn can find out why she did it." Said Cory.

"Good point Cory." Said Topanga.

Shawn arrived.

Riley got in the car.

They arrived at Shawn's apartment.

"Now what's this I hear about you wanting to live with me?" Asked Shawn.

"Well Lucas and I broke up last month, so he was out to get me." Riley Paused.

"Keep going kiddo." Prompted Shawn.

"So he" Tried Riley.

She began to sob.

"Easy kiddo what did he do?" soothed Shawn.

"He pulled out a baseball broke the gym windows and cut his foot then blamed me." Said Riley.

"And nobody believed you. " Shawn finished.

"Yep." Said Riley.

"Well except you and Maya." Said Riley.

"Go call Maya." Said Shawn.

"Ok Uncle Shawn." Said Riley.

Riley calls Maya.

Hello?

Hi Maya can you bring the tape

Sure Riley I will be right there.

Thanks Maya bye

Bye Riley

They hang up.

Riley goes back to Shawn.

"I'll be right back." Said Shawn.

He calls Cory and returns to Riley.

"Your parents are on their way." Shawn said.

"Ok." Complied Riley.

Maya, Cory, and Topanga Arrived.

"Everyone sit down." Said Shawn.

They did.

"Maya play the tape." Ordered Shawn.

"Yes sir." Said Maya.

Feeney arrives.

Maya plays the tape.

We Hear.

"What are you doing?" Said Riley

"Getting you in trouble." Said Lucas.

Tape ends.

"Oh Riley we are so sorry we didn't believe you." Said the grownups.

"It is okay everyone." Said Riley.

Feeney spoke up.

"First thing tomorrow Mr. Green will get punished."

"Thank you Mr. Feeney." Said Riley

Everyone hugged Riley.

Everyone left except the Mathews Family.

They spent the night with Shawn.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 5

I only own the plot

Cory comes home from the Army just in time for a Father's day surprise. Find out what.

"Mommy! "Screamed Riley.

Riley twisted and turned.

A pregnant Topanga runs up the stairs.

"Riley? Sweetheart wake up honey." Said Topanga.

Riley stirred.

"Mom?" Riley Asked Questioningly.

"Yeah Sweetie it's me." Said Topanga

"So what was this one about?" She asked.

"I dreamt daddy got hurt." Sobbed Riley.

Topanga consoled Riley.

"Its OK honey daddy is ok." Said Topanga.

"Let's go have breakfast." Said Riley.

"Ok Honey." Said Topanga.

They went downstairs.

Riley made eggs.

They ate in silence.

After breakfast they left for the park.

They arrive at the park.

Riley finds Maya.

"Hey Girl." Maya greeted.

"Hi Maya let's play tag." Said Riley

"Ok but no Asthma Attacks." She said.

"Deal." Agreed Riley.

They played for ten mins.

Riley stopped and used her inhaler.

"Riley we need to go to Uncle Shawn." Said Topanga.

They left the Park and went to Shawn's Apartment.

They Arrived and knocked on the door.

"Topanga what are you doing here in your condition." Asked Shawn.

I… Think…. I Am in…Labor." Struggled Topanga.

"Riley go set up the room." He asked.

"Yes Uncle Shawn." She Responded,

Riley set up the room.

Shawn led Topanga in.

She got in bed.

"Riley go wait outside." Said Shawn.

Riley did so.

She began to write in the journal.

3 hours later.

The phone rang

(Riley= Riley Cory=**Cory"**)

Hello

**Riley honey why are you not home.**

Mommy's in Labor daddy.

**Ok baby I am going to come to shawls APT I'll be there in 20 mins.**

Ok daddy bye

**Bye sweetie.**

Riley Continued to write in the journal.

20 mins later.

Cory arrived in an Army Uniform.

"Hi sweetie." Said Cory

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Riley.

They embrace.

"Happy Father's day daddy" said Riley.

"Thank you sweetie." Said Cory.

4 hours later

"Cory you are the proud father of triplet girls." Said Shawn.

"Triplets." Breaths Cory.

"Let's go see them." said riley.

They walked into the room.

"Riley would you like to name them." Asked Topanga.

"Sure mom." Said Riley.

"Baby A is Rowen Baby B is Darby and Baby C is Darcy." Said Riley.

"I love those names." Said Cory.

"I wrote this for the babies." Said Riley.

"Let's hear it sweetheart." Said Topanga.

"Ok this page 15." Said Riley.

Page 15 Read.

Dear younger siblings,

You are getting ready to meet the world. And there are 4 people you can trust. My Uncle Shawn Mom and dad. You will learn a lot. But you have an advantage you each have three siblings to help you out.

Love,

Your sister

Riley

2014

"I love it." said Topanga.

"This is the bat father's day ever." Said Cory

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 6

I own the plot nothing else.

Ring!

Riley ran to answer the phone.

(Riley,** Maya**)

"Hello."

(Sadly) "**Hi Riley."**

"Oh hi Maya what's up."

"**Listen to me Riley I am only going to get you in trouble so I can't be your friend anymore."**

"Maya please don't do this."

"**Sorry Riley but my mind is made up bye."**

Maya hung up.

Riley ran upstairs tears in her eyes.

She cried for 2 hours.

"Riley come eat." Called Cory.

"Coming Daddy." Said Riley

"Can you bring the triplets down too please?" Said Cory.

"Sure Daddy." Said Riley

Riley went to the nursery and staped on the baby harness.

She put Rowen to her chest.

And carried Darby and Darcy on her hips.

She walked downstairs.

"Thanks honey." Said Topanga.

"You're welcome mom." Said Riley.

Riley set the triplets in their highchairs.

Riley sat down.

"Meatloaf Mashed Potatoes and corn tonight." said Topanga.

"Thanks mom." Said Riley.

The Mathews family ate in silence.

After dinner Riley did the dishes.

"Well I am going out." Said Riley.

"Ok just be home by ten." Said Cory

"Ok daddy." Said Riley.

Riley went out the door and went to the subway station.

She boarded the subway and rode to the Bronx.

She found a group of cool kids and decided to meet them.

"Hi my name is Riley"

"Yo girl I am Eli want a smoke?"

"Sure Whatever."

Riley smoked for 2 hours.

"Eli Catch ya later."

"Ok Tomorrow same time same place." Said Eli.

Riley boarded the Subway.

She arrived home late at 10:15.

"Hi Daddy I am tired I am going to bed."

She started towards her room.

"Hold it." Said Cory. `

Riley froze and cringed.

"Back it up" Said Topanga.

Riley backed up.

"Park it." Said Cory.

Riley Froze.

"Where have you been?" Said Cory.

"Out." Said Riley.

Topanga smelled the air.

"Have you been smoking?" Asked Topanga.

"Yeah so what." Said Riley.

"Wash up then come back in here," Said Cory.

"Yes Daddy." Said Riley.

She went to take a shower.

Cory called Shawn.

20 Mins later Shawn arrived.

"Hey Cory." Said Shawn.

"Hey Shawn would you mind talking to Riley." Asked Cory.

"Of course not what's up?" Asked Shawn.

"Well she has been hanging around the bad crowd." Said Cory.

"So you me to find out why." Said Shawn.

"Exactly wow it's like you can read my Mind." Said Cory.

"Well I sort of can." Said Shawn.

"True." said Cory.

Riley walked into the room.

"Uncle Shawn what are you doing here." Asked Riley.

"Hey kiddo lets walk and talk." Said Shawn.

"Ok I'm in" Said Riley.

Riley and Shawn left.

"Ok Riley spill what is going on."

"Alright Uncle Shawn you got me Maya doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Oh I am so sorry kiddo but why don't you talk to her."

"Ok"

They arrive at the subway.

"I'll wait here"

Riley boarded the subway.

"Hi Riley what are doing here." Asked Maya.

"Maya I came to talk to you." Said Riley.

"Ok so talk." Said Maya.

"Look Maya I love you your my best friend please tell me what's wrong." Asked Riley.

"Ok Riley you got me my mom just died." Sobbed Maya

Riley hugged Maya tight.

"It's ok Calm down." Said Riley.

The train lurched backwards and Riley fell down.

"Ow." Screamed Riley.

"Riley what's wrong?" Said Maya Franticly.

"My ankle." Screamed Riley.

"We need to get you home can you walk on it." Said Maya.

Riley tried to stand but fell back down.

"No it hurts too much." Cried Riley.

Maya walked to find help.

"Miss Hart what are you doing here." Asked Feeney.

Maya whirled around in surprise.

"Mr. Feeney thank goodness I need help Riley fell and got hurt."

"Lead the way Miss Hart." Said Feeney.

Feeney followed Maya to where Riley was.

"Miss Mathews how do you feel." Asked Mr. Feeney.

"Fine but my ankle hurts bad." Said Riley though gritted teeth.

Feeney touched Riley's Ankle.

Riley Sobbed.

"It's broken alright." Said Feeney.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Said Feeney.

The subway stopped and Feeney carried Riley off the train Maya followed.

"Kiddo what happened." Asked Shawn.

Feeney whirled around in surprise.

"Miss Riley broke her ankle and we need to get her to the hospital." Said Feeney.

Shawn loaded Riley and Maya into his car.

"Maya call Riley's Parents." Asked Shawn.

"Yes sir." Said Maya.

Maya Called Riley's Parents.

"They will meet us there." Said Maya.

"Good." Said Shawn.

40 mins later they arrive to the hospital.

They Unloaded Riley.

Riley's parents Arrived.

"Shawn where's Riley." Said Cory.

"Getting a cast we cannot see her yet." Said Shawn.

"So while we wait Maya why didn't you want to be Riley's friend anymore?" Asked Shawn.

Maya Began sobbing.

Topanga steps in.

"Sweetie what is it." Asked Topanga.

"My mom just died and my dad left last month." Sobbed Maya.

"Oh sweetie its ok." Topanga Comforted her.

After Maya fell asleep Topanga asked to speak to Cory.

"Cory lets adopt her." Asked Topanga.

"There's nothing more I would Weather do." Said Cory.

They go wake up Maya.

"Maya sweetie wake up." Said Topanga.

Maya stirred.

"Mrs. Mathews?" Asked Maya.

"How would you like to call us mom and dad." Asked Topanga.

A smile spread across Mayas face.

"Of course I would." Said Maya.

She hugged her new parents.

The Doctor walked in.

"Mathew's family you may go see Riley." Said the doctor.

They walked to Riley's room.

Riley is wearing a pink cast.

"Riley guess what we are going be sisters." Said Maya.

"Yes." Said Riley.

She smiled brightly.

"My world got a whole lot better." Said Riley.

She smiled at her newest sister and fell asleep on pain killers.

THE END

Chapter 8 is on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 7

Riley and Maya must play doctor while their parents are away.

I only own the plot.

Cory and Topanga Ran up the stairs.

"Riley Maya wake up please." Screamed the parents.

The girls stirred.

"Mom dad what's wrong." Said the girls simultaneously.

"The triplets are sick and we need help." Said Cory.

The girls jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as they could.

"Mom go get all of the medical equipment we have stat." Said Riley.

"Yes ma'am." Said Topanga.

"Dad set up the bathroom with clean towels and an ice bath just in case." Said Maya.

"Yes Ma'am." Said

"Maya see if mom got the triplets out of their room" Said Riley.

"Sure Riley." Said Maya.

Riley went to the bathroom. To check on her dads work.

"How is it going dad." Asked Riley.

"Towels set up and ice bath drawn." Said Cory.

"Very good dad." Said Riley.

Riley and Cory went to the nursery. To find Topanga and Maya.

"How is it going in here." Said Riley.

"Good the medical supplies are on the changing table." Said Maya.

"And I cleaned them up and put them back to bed." Finished Topanga.

"Very good." Said Riley.

"Mom and dad go get uncle Shawn." Said Maya.

"We will start taking care of them while we wait." Said Riley.

"Ok then we will get going." Said Cory.

They walked into the Triplets nursery.

Riley and Maya washed their hands and put on gloves.

"What do you want to do first Nurse Maya?" Asked Riley.

"I think we should take their vitals." Said Maya.

"Good Call Nurse Maya." Said Riley.

"Thank You Dr. Riley." Said Maya

Maya took the triplets vitals and made a chart that read.

Mathews Triplets

Rowen Mathews

BP 110/90

Temp 102.8

Darby Mathews

BP 115/95

Temp 103.3

Darcy Mathews

BP 110/90

Temp 103.8

"Ok looks like we need to put Darcy on ice first." Said Riley.

"I Agree." Said Maya.

"Maya go put Darcy on ice for thirty mins stat." Said Riley.

"Yes Dr. Riley."

Maya left with Darcy on her hip.

Maya arrived in the bathroom.

Maya put Darcy in the tub.

Meanwhile

Riley is setting up medicine.

"Sissy." Screamed Darby.

Riley sat next to Darby.

"Darby honey what's the matter." Said Riley.

"My tummy hurts sissy." Said two year old Darby.

Darby's face turned pale.

Riley jumped for a bucket.

Riley put the bucket under Darby's chin.

Darby vomited profusely for an hour.

"Maya get in here now. "Screamed Riley.

"I can't right now Darcy is vomiting profusely." Said Maya.

"Darby is doing the same thing how is Darcy's fever." Said Riley.

"Still bad but it went down some." Said Maya.

"Good now bring her in here." Said Riley.

Maya walked in with a bucket in one hand Darcy bent over her arm.

Maya laid Darcy in bed.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Maya.

"Ok Maya give…." Riley Cut off and whirled around.

Rowen turned pale and groaned.

Maya grabbed the bucket.

Riley held the bucket under Rowen's chin.

Rowen starting vomiting.

As did the other Triplets.

"Maya get acetaminophen and dose it out stat." Said Riley.

"Yes Dr. Riley" Said Maya.

Maya dosed the medication.

"This is for the Fever and give them Phenadrin for Nausea stat." Said Riley.

"Phenadrin Dosed." Said Maya.

The girls gave the Triplets the medicines.

The triplets fell asleep.

Riley's cellphone went off.

"Daddy"

"Riley honey how is it going."

"Not great."

"What's going on honey?"

"They are burning up and throwing up."

"Did you give them medication?"

"Yes Dad."

"Good what else is going on?"

"They are asleep but can you put Uncle Shawn on the line."

"Sure Sweetie I love you."

Shawn gets on the line.

"Hi Kiddo"

"Hey Dr. Shawn where are you."

"In Traffic it will take 3 hours."

"Three hours!"

Maya ran into the room.

"Darcy is seizing." Said Maya

"Uncle Shawn Darcy is having a seizure"

"Give her magnesium."

"Ok see you soon.

Maya gave Darcy Magneizium.

Rowen and Darby threw up once again.

Maya and Riley gave them some Gatorade and put them back to bed.

2 hours later Maya gave the girls some more acetaminophen for Fever.

30 mins later they took their temps.

Darby 101

Darcy 100

Rowen 102

"Going down." Said Maya

"Yep." Said Riley.

15 Mins later the girls ate soup with the triplets.

After eating the Triplets fell asleep.

Riley called Uncle Shawn.

"Hi Dr, Riley calling in a consultation."

"You bet Dr. Shawn"

"Well I was wondering when you will get here"

"Well we got delayed we won't get home until tomorrow."

"Ok we will handle it"

"Bye kiddo."

"Bye"

Riley went to check on the triplets.

"Maya how are the triplets doing." Asked Riley as she walked into the room

All three Triplets where throwing up.

After the episode they bathed the triplets and put them to bed.

Riley and Maya went to bed.

Five hours later

"Sissy." The triplets screamed in unison.

Maya and Riley ran to the nursery.

Darby and Rowen got sick once more.

They checked on Darcy.

"She hasn't gotten sick or had a fever in three hours." Said Maya.

"Ok we should probably move her someplace else." Said Riley.

They moved the sleeping Darcy into the guest room.

Riley and Maya went back to bed.

They next morning the girl made toast for the triplets.

They checked on the triplets.

"No vomiting no fever." Said Maya.

The triplets ate the toast.

"Alright you three back to bed." Said Maya.

"Why?" Asked Darcy.

"Because you still need rest." Said Riley.

"Ok Sissy." Said Darcy.

The triplets went back to sleep.

Maya and Riley went downstairs.

20 mins later Cory Topanga and Shawn arrive.

"Riley how are the triplets." Asked Shawn.

"Fevers broke last night vomiting ceased 5 hours ago." Said Riley.

"Very good Riley." Said Shawn.

"I have decided that I want to become a pediatrician." Said Riley.

"And I want to be a pediatric nurse." Said Maya.

"I am so proud of you both the medical profession is a rewarding career." Said Shawn.

"Thanks Uncle Shawn." Said Riley and Maya.

Shawn hugged Riley and Maya

**THE END**

Ok guys I am going on vacation from Wednesday to Sunday so this is the last chapter till I get back.

I love all my readers please R&R.

See ya Monday Bye Guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 8

Riley's family is put though a trial of faith.

I only own the plot.

"Riley it's time for dinner." Said Topanga.

"Coming mom." Said Riley.

Riley went down the stairs.

Topanga is setting the table with green bean casserole.

"Yay my favorite." Said Riley.

Riley sat down to eat.

"So daddy what are we going to learn about tomorrow." Asked Riley.

"I was thinking WW2." Said Cory.

"That should be interesting." Said Topanga.

Riley's nose began to bleed.

"Riley honey your nose is bleeding." Said Cory.

Topanga wetted a cloth.

"Tilt your head forward." Said Cory.

Riley cleaned her nose.

Riley finished her dinner.

"Is it hot in here." Asked Riley.

Cory and Topanga exchanged worried glances.

"No honey it's not." Said Cory.

"Oh great now I am cold." Said Riley.

Topanga pressed her hand to Riley's forehead.

"Cory I think she has a fever." Said Topanga.

Cory pressed his hand to Riley's forehead.

"You are right about that." Said Cory.

"Riley get upstairs." Said Cory.

Riley did not protest she went upstairs.

Riley went to sleep.

Eight hours later Riley woke up.

Riley bounded down the stairs a smile pursed on her lips.

"Good morning mom." Said Riley.

"Good morning sweetheart do you feel better." Asked Cory.

"You bet Daddy." Said Riley.

"Good ready for school." Asked Cory.

"Not quite 3…2…1." Said Riley.

Maya enters.

"What up Mathews family." Said Maya.

"Now I am ready." Said Riley.

"Maya oatmeal." Said Cory.

"No thanks Mr. Mathews." Said Maya.

"Oh he was not asking Maya eat." Said Topanga.

Maya ate the oatmeal.

They left for school.

They arrived at school.

Riley and Maya arrived in Eric's classroom.

There was a note on Riley's desk it read.

Riley will you go out with me tonight.

Lucas Flier.

Riley showed the note to Maya.

They both squealed.

Riley Responded.

Yes I will pick me up at 7 and go talk to my dad during free period.

Riley Mathews.

She passed the note back to Lucas.

Meanwhile in free period.

Lucas finds Cory.

"Mr. Mathews I was wondering if I could take Riley on a date tonight."

"What time Mr. Flier?" Asked Cory.

"Seven."

"Well you passed my test be at my house by 6:30 for the final test."

"Yes sir."

They shake hands.

Lucas leaves with a smile.

He gives Riley the thumbs up.

Riley squeals.

Later that night.

Maya is helping Riley put on a blue dress silver shoes and make up.

Meanwhile downstairs Cory, Eric, and Shawn prepare for Lucas.

At 6:30pm Lucas arrives.

After a 25 min inspection Riley emerged from her room.

She walks down the stairs and Lucas grabbed her arm gently.

"One rule." Said Cory.

Riley cringed.

"Yes sir." Lucas asked tentatively.

"Have her home by 10pm." Said Cory.

Lucas nodded and walked out with Riley.

They arrive at a dinner.

Lucas sat down with Riley.

"Welcome to Melody's may I take your order." Asked a waitress.

"We will have two chicken dinners." Said Lucas.

"Be right back." Said the waitress.

"So what do you like to do." Asked Lucas.

"I love to ride horses." Said Riley.

"Then my next surprise will be even better." Said Lucas.

"I can't wait." Said Riley.

The dinner arrived.

The couple ate in silence.

Riley's arms begun to ache.

"Ow." Riley screamed.

"Riley what's wrong." Asked Lucas worriedly.

"My arm hurts." Said Riley.

"Let me see." Said Lucas.

Riley exposed her arm.

There are bruises are on her arm.

Lucas gasped horrified.

"Riley tell me the truth are your parents abusive." Asked Lucas.

"No not at all." Said Riley.

"Then we need to get you to the hospital." Said Lucas.

Lucas helped Riley to the cab.

Lucas phoned Cory.

"Mr. Mathews I am taking Riley to the hospital."

"Why."

"She is severely bruised."

"We will be there in ten mins."

"We will meet you there."

Riley and Lucas arrive at the hospital.

Lucas helped Riley into the hospital.

"Riley Mathews." Said a nurse.

They help Riley onto the bed.

The nurse put a thermometer in Riley's Mouth.

"Slight fever of 100.2" said the nurse.

"Let's get a CBC." Said the nurse.

"Ok." Said Riley.

The nurse drew 4 tubes of blood.

"Ok be back in 35mins." Said the nurse.

30 mins Later Cory and Topanga arrived.

Five mins later the Doctor arrived.

"Riley Mathews." The doctor asked.

"Yes." Said Riley.

"We have your test Results." The doctor said.

"And." Prompted Cory.

"It looks like you have Leukemia." Said the doctor.

To be continued

Part 2 is chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 9

Previously on girl meets world.

"We have your test Results." The doctor said.

"And." Prompted Cory.

"It looks like you have Leukemia." Said the doctor.

Riley's heart dropped.

"Leukemia." Riley repeated.

"Yes I am afraid so we need to admit you to pediatric oncology immediately." Said the doctor.

"No!" Said Riley as she ran out.

"Riley." Cory and Topanga shouted after their daughter.

They proceeded to follow Riley.

Just as Shawn arrived.

"Cory I just got your message how is she holding up." Asked Shawn.

"She doesn't even want the treatment." Said Cory

"Let me handle it" said Shawn.

Shawn left to find Riley.

He finds her hidin closet sobbing.

"Hey kiddo rough day huh." Shawn Asked.

"Yeah I have Leukemia." Sobbed Riley.

"Well you are going to get better but not without help." Said Shawn.

"I know." Said Riley.

"So you'll do the treatment." Shawn asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Said Riley.

"That's my girl come on your parents are waiting." Said Shawn.

They walked hand and hand to the oncology ward of children's hospital.

Several hours later.

"Ms. Mathews your room is ready." Said the nurse.

Riley walked to her room.

Inside butterflies danced on the walls.

"Its beautiful." Said Riley.

The next day someone buzzed in.

"Maya Lucas Farkle."

"Come on in guys." Said Riley.

Riley is eating breakfast.

"Maya yogurt." Said Riley.

"No Riley." Said Maya.

"Eat." Said Riley.

Maya ate the yogurt.

"Boys granola." Said Riley.

The boys ate the granola.

"Thanks Riley." They all said.

They sat and talked.

2 hours later a nurse walked in.

"Time for Chemo Ms. Mathews." Said the nurse.

"Everyone except family out." She added coldly.

"They are family." Said Riley.

"Very well." Said the nurse.

Everyone stood by Riley.

"Good job Riley one down 28 to go." Said Maya.

"You were a champ." Said Farkle.

"Awesome job Riley." Said Lucas.

"Thanks guys." Said Riley.

The nurse left.

30 mins later Riley fell asleep.

The friends left replaced by Cory and Topanga BE

Several hours later Riley woke.

"Mom when did you get here." Asked Riley.

"About 3 hours ago." Said Topanga.

"Wow I Have been asleep for 3 hours." Said Riley.

"Actually I think more like 4 and1/2 hours." Said Cory.

"So Daddy did you pick up my school work." Asked Riley.

"yep." Said Cory.

"Good then we can get started in 3…..2….1." Said riley.

Maya walks in.

"What up Mathew's family." Said Maya.

"Homework time that's what." Said Riley.

Riley and Maya did their homework.

2 hours later the nurse came in.

Riley squeezed Maya's hand as the needle went in.

"Great job Riley." Said Maya.

"Thanks." Said Riley.

Riley's phone rang as the nurse left.

"Hello."

"Hey Kiddo how do you feel."

"Better but still pretty lousy." knew

"Well I have a surprise that will make feel way better."

"What?"

"Maya and I are going to spend the night with you to give your mom and dad a break."

"Really."

"Yep turn around."

Shawn is at the door.

Riley hangs up the phone.

"You tricksters." Riley said to Maya and Shawn.

"We know." Said Shawn.

"But we knew it would make you smile." Said Maya.

"You're right I haven't smiled in weeks thanks." Said Riley.

"You're welcome." Said Maya.

Suddenly Riley's stomach lurched.

The color drained from her face.

"Maya grab the bucket." Said Shawn.

Maya grabbed the bucket and handed it to Shawn.

Just as Shawn handed the bucket to Riley she began to get sick.

"Don't fight it." Said Shawn.

"We won't judge." Said Maya.

5 mins later.

"Stupid chemo therapy side effects." Ranted Riley.

"Its ok kiddo." Said Shawn.

"Yeah let's watch a movie to get your mind off of it." Said Maya.

"Can we watch Matilda." Asked Riley.

"You bet." Said Shawn.

Shawn put the movie in.

They watched the movie laughed and talked until they fell asleep.

Maya sleeping next to Riley in the bed and Shawn on the couch.

Everything went normally until one night in November.

Riley was having a visit with her friends until.

"So you feeling better Riley." Asked Farkle.

No Response.

"Riley." Lucas Asked.

No Response.

"Guys maybe she is sleeping." Said Maya.

"I don't think so." Said Lucas.

Farkle grabbed Riley's Wrist.

"Pulse ox dropping and breathing swallowing." Said Farkle.

"Which means." Prompted Maya.

"She can't breathe." Said Farkle.

Maya's eyes went wild.

"Maya go get Mr. &Mrs. Mathews." Said Farkle.

Maya took off.

Lucas start chest compressions." Said Farkle.

Lucas got into position.

Farkle called the nurse.

"Nurse station how may help you."

"I am Farkle Riley's friend she is in code blue over."

Suddenly alarm bells ring.

We hear.

Code blue in pediatric oncology.

Nurses and doctors ran in.

Lucas stopped chest compressions and stood next to Farkle.

"Everyone clear." Asked the doctor.

Everyone nodded.

"I am clear you are clear shock." Said the doctor.

They shocked Riley and the monitor beeped.

"She back." Said the Nurse.

"Excellent intubate her." Said The Doctor.

The tube went in and team left.

"Good going Riley just hang in there." Said Lucas and Farkle.

Cory, Topanga, and Maya arrived.

"She's stable Mr. and Mrs. Mathews." Said Farkle.

"Thank goodness." Said Topanga.

She and Cory kiss Riley's Forehead.

1 week later.

Lucas is visiting Riley.

"Hi smiley Riley I can't wait for you to wake up and get that tube out." Said Lucas.

"I Wrote you a song here it is." Said Lucas.

The song read.

All alone in a Brooke I sit and wait.

For the beauty in the world to find me.

But one sunny I went looking for true love.

And found it in you.

Lucas put his hand in Riley's

2 mins she squeezed his hand.

Lucas hit the nurse button.

"Nurse I think Riley is awake." Lucas Said

The nurse came in.

"Indeed she is let's get this tube out." Said the Nurse.

Cory and Topanga arrived in time for the extubeation.

The nurse pulled the tube out and took bone marrow for biopsy.

"I will be back in 1 hour." Said the nurse.

Maya Shawn and Farkle arrived.

"Riley you got your tube out." Said Maya.

"Yep lets watch TV." Said Riley.

Cory turned on the TV and Boy meets world came on.

"Look Cory it's us." Said Topanga.

"Dad you're on TV." Riley Asked Shocked.

"Yep." said Cory

15 mins later the nurse returned.

"I have good news the biopsy showed no cancer." She said.

"You are in Remission and discharged." She Finished.

The nurse left.

Everyone hugged Riley.

Cory packed her up.

All her friends carried bags and Shawn carried her.

He put her down by the car Lucas stood beside her.

"Well you survived your first battle with the world." Said Cory.

"So now comes your reward." Said Topanga.

"Lucas." Cory prompted.

"Riley from the first day I met you I have loved you." He Paused.

"Would you be my Girlfriend." He Finished.

Riley gave Lucas a passionate kiss.

"Yes." Said Riley.

As her friends and family clapped for the new couple Riley couldn't help but smile her world was looking pretty darn good.

The End

There you go sorry it took so long.

More Riley/Lucas pairing in future stories now that they are a couple.

As always R&R. I love to read reviews.

BYE!


End file.
